


Please don’t give up on me

by Allison_reddie



Series: Save me from myself [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BAMF Number Five | The Boy, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Multi, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Sibling Bonding, everyone loves five, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_reddie/pseuds/Allison_reddie
Summary: Thrown into a new timeline, how will the hargreeves fix this new mess? They fight to overcome their new enemies that are the sparrow academy as five risks everything to get them back home safe. But will his siblings realize this?Time works against them.Five works harder.
Series: Save me from myself [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984846
Comments: 61
Kudos: 278





	1. It’s never easy is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my new umbrella academy AU! It’s mainly gonna be a Five whump because I love him :) . Please give this a read, you won’t regret it!

“Shit”

The hargreeves looked to Ben, their now undead brother. How could this have happened? What the hell did they screw up this time?

“Ben?” Klaus said, with a little bit of hope laced in his voice.

The sparrow academy version of Ben just looked at Klaus with confusion. Although he looked guarded as though he’d be ready to fight any of them at a given moment.

Everyone else stood guarded as well. Not being able to understand what was happening. God forbid they actually get their way for once and save the day.

Five turned towards their father and tried gauging to see if he looked threatened or alarmed. The last thing they need is for him to call his new children down to fight them.

Reginald just held a cold state towards five. Showing none of his emotions or thoughts. The typical bastard.

“I knew you’d be here eventually...I was just hoping that maybe you wouldn’t. It’d be much easier for me to go on without your disruptions.” Reginald said as he turned away from them, walking towards the stairs.

Before five could even ask what he meant, he heard the sound of feet ascending and hitting the ground from behind them. When he whipped back around he was met with the sparrow academy racing towards them.

“Shit!” Five cursed as he quickly shoves Klaus out of the way from being hit by a flock of... ravens? What the hell were these peoples powers?

As Klaus and Five tumbled to the ground, they could hear the sound of punches being thrown and skin getting sliced. This was bad. They had already been through so much in the last few hours, they were in no condition so keep fighting like this.

Five got up just in time to save Diego from getting punched by someone who’s power seemed similar to Luthers. The man was muscular and was throwing punches that caused damage higher than normal.

“We need to get out of here now! We’re lucky we’re not hurt as bad as it is!” Five shouted to the rest of his siblings.

“I don’t believe you” A girl says from the left of him. “What?” Five asks with confusion. But just as the question passes his lips, his entire body is engulfed in white hot pain. It felt like every injury he’s ever gotten was torn open and new again.

“Five!” Vanya shouts as she watches five collapse to the ground. They all race over to five as they try to avoid the attacks being thrown at them by the sparrow academy.

As five hit the ground, he could feel the pain in his body still humming. What the hell did she do to him? He was having trouble moving as aches and tremors ran out through his body.

But he doesn’t have time to deal with it. He stands up shakily to grab onto his siblings and teleports them out of there. The blue space wraps around them and he feels the tug of it on his injuries. They all land a few streets away in an empty field.

All of them let out curses as they hit the ground harshly. But five can hardly listen from his spot on the ground. His body still feels miserable, like he’s been hit by a train.

“What the hell five!” Diego shouts a angrily. “We could’ve taken those bastards!”

Five just rolls over in an attempt to sit up. His entire body protesting the movement as black dots dance in his vision.

“No we couldn’t” Five says with a shake of his head, wincing as it only causes the throbbing of pain to worsen.

“What the hell did you do this time five! last time I checked, dad was dead in 2019.” Luther grumbled as he stalks closer to five.

“You think I _knew_ this would happen?” Five spat out angrily. Why “is he always blamed for their problems?

“Guys stop. We need to plan what we’re gonna do now” Allison said. Vanya walked over to help five stand up.

“Our best shot is going somewhere to lay low. Preferably nearby” Five said as he leans against the closest wall.

“There’s an old basement place I used to stay at. It’s like a bunker but it was abandoned by the people who owned it” Klaus said with a shrug.

“I guess that’ll have to do” Diego muttered as they all started following Klaus.

By the time they got to the bunker and made sure no one else was there, they were drained. Everyone was laying on the ground exhausted.

“What the hell are we gonna do?” Vanya asked out loud. No one supplied an answer, all of them looking at the ground with a solemn expression.

“For now we need to rest. The people from the sparrow academy were strong. One of them hurt me by just saying that she ‘didn’t believe me’. It almost seemed similar to your powers Allison” five said as he looked to his sister.

Allison had a puzzled face at that new information. They know so little about the sparrow academy, although they probably know all about their powers considering they had told their dad back in the sixties.

Five stood up abruptly. “We need to have a plan to fight back. Sooner or later, they’ll find us. And I need us to be able to handle that.” Five said.

“So what’s our plan?” Klaus asked from his spot on the floor.

Five took a deep breathe before turning back towards his siblings. “I’m gonna have to talk to dad again.”

“Why?” Vanya asks. They talked to their dad last time and things ended up horrible in the future. What would talking this time change?

“Maybe I can convince him to leave us alone. Or get him to help us.” Five says as he paces back and forth.

”It’s the only thing I can think of. But obviously all of us shouldn’t go. If something goes wrong we’d end up being at his disposal.” Five continues.

”So, what, you’re saying you want to go by yourself?” Luther asks incredulously.

“It’s the safest option” Five replies.

”Not for you!” Allison says, anger tinting her voice.

“It doesn’t matter. We can’t risk being cornered and beaten. The sooner I can talk to dad the better. We don’t need any more injuries.”

“And what about you? You were attacked by that girl earlier. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Five let out a sigh. He hated being the center of concern. “I’m fine” he said. It was a lie and everyone knew it. He’s been trembling ever since they got to the bunker. Whatever that girl did to him was still affecting him too. His entire body still felt as if he’d been shoved through a paper shredder.

His siblings looked like they wanted to argue but there simply wasn’t time. “The faster we get this done with, the faster you guys can return to your normal lives” Five said.

No one argued after that and he was glad. He knows how angry his siblings probably are. He stranded them in the sixties, making them think they lost everything in their past lives just to rip them away from the new ones they’d made. Five just wants to make it right. He’d never say it but he wants his siblings to be happy. That’s all he’s ever wanted.

“We should get some sleep” Allison said quietly.

Slowly everyone got ready for bed. And if five didn’t get any sleep that night, too consumed by making sure his siblings were breathing, then no one knew but him.


	2. What can you do when all is lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five goes to interrogate Reginald but memories of the past resurface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :) Updates won't always be consistent because of school but I will be trying my best to update every other day. Please enjoy this chapter!  
> TW: Descriptions of violence and mentions of child abuse

Five sat and watched as his siblings slept.

It was creeping towards morning now and that meant Five had to leave soon. He felt bad, leaving without saying anything. But he's sure it'll be easier this way. If he were to tell them he was leaving now they'd surely try to stop him. He knows they mean well but he can't risk wasting time trying to fix things.

As he stood up to head out the door he checked over all of them first. Call him paranoid but he had to make sure they were fine before he left.

Everyone seemed fine and remained asleep so he took his leave. He was greeted by the warm humid air when he opened the door. He quietly shut the door behind him and started walking towards the academy. The first thing he needed to do was to find a way into the academy. Sure he could just blink inside and seek out Reginald but that'd be risky considering he wouldn't know exactly where he'd be. And he really didn't want to get caught by someone from the sparrow academy.

By the time he reached the academy it was nearing sunrise. He decided that the best plan of action would be to blink inside anyways. He couldn't exactly just knock on their door. He held up his fists and felt the familiar pull of space envelope him. He reappeared inside Reginald's office, luckily no one was there. He looked over the office and felt weird about how similar it was from the house in their timeline. It almost makes him sad to see that Reginald wasn't exactly impacted by not adopting the same kids.

Looking back on it, Five had a lot of memories in this office. Memories of getting scolded and yelled at whenever he messed something up at training...

* * *

"Number Five!" Reginald yelled with anger. It had been another busy training day. The children had done ten brutal laps around the academy and finished their usual exercises. But Five was having trouble keeping up with the rest of them. He was the smallest (not including Vanya anyways). So he had a disadvantage at completing their tasks. Today he had blinked to the finish line instead of running the laps himself. Five saw that as using his powers to his advantage but Reginald saw it as him being lazy and stubborn.

"You are to complete your exercises like your siblings Number Five. We don't have time for you to be lazy and trying to gain an upper hand by relying on your powers. You need to build up your strength and adapt to new situations" Reginald scolded him.

"But I don't wanna! Why do we have to do this anyways? Why can't we be normal kids and just play!" Five pouted with his bottom lip out.

"You want to play like normal kids? I can show you where that will get you" Reginald said, motioning for Five to give him his hand.

Five reluctantly handed Reginald his hand, he knew it was better than to argue again.

Reginald grasped his hand and in a second, he broke five's hand by whacking it with his cane. The pain shot through five and he cried out as he tried tugging his hand away from him.

Reginald had let go and watched as five fell to the ground while grasping his broken hand. Sobs tumbling out of his mouth.

"If you don't train you'll never be ready to defend yourself Number Five" Reginald told him with a scowl. He then left the room leaving five by himself.

Five continued crying as he looked towards the open office door. He could see his siblings peeking at him from behind it. Luther had stepped forward with his arms crossed, a look of disappointment on his face.

"You should listen to dad Five. He's right you know, you can't be lazy" Luther said quietly.

Five just continued crying. Gaining no sympathy from anyone but Vanya, who had joined him on the ground and was hugging him.

* * *

Five shivered at the memory. It wasn't pleasant at all. Just as he was contemplating leaving he heard the sound of the door opening. He turned around to face Reginald walking into his office. He looked surprised to see Five, but his face soon morphed into one of anger.

"Hear me out before you call your hound dogs" Five said before Reginald could get a word in. Reginald shut his mouth but turned around to shut his office door.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you learn to leave me by from yesterday?" Reginald asked.

Five just scoffed and leaned against his desk. "You attacked us for no reason. We showed up into this timeline after we fixed everything in the sixties, only for _you_ to still be alive and have adopted several different children. Well, not Ben I suppose." Five mumbled.

Reginald looked curious at what Five had said. "I had my academy attack you for a simple reason. You all showed up in the sixties to reek havoc. Who's to say you won't do that this time around?" Reginald asks.

Five gave a shrug. He honestly didn't have an answer for that.

"You know I looked for you" Reginald said, gaining Five's attention. "I tried but for some reason I couldn't find you this time around. Which is a shame, I really wanted to have your abilities be of use here. To control time and space would give our academy a huge advantage." 

Five raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure how to go on with this conversation. They were getting off track faster than he'd expected.

"I need you to leave me and my siblings alone." Five decided on saying. "We just need to fix this timeline so we can get home".

"That's what I expected you'd try to do. But I'm afraid I can't allow that" Reginald said solemnly. When five shot him a confused expression he continued. "I can't have you changing this timeline. I have plans and I don't need you all getting in the way of them. When I saw you all back in the sixties I knew I had made a mistake. So I sought out new children, to replace the failure that is you and your siblings"

Five scowled at his remark. "Nice to know some things stay the same" Five mumbled.

"You can probably understand my perspective. But it would be a waste for you all to be killed. Your powers could be of great use" Reginald said in an insinuating tone.

Five was trying to think of a response for that. He didn't like what Reginald was hinting at. He couldn't risk any of his siblings getting caught by him or the sparrow academy.

"So you really won't help us" Five said with a sad smile. 

Reginald's expression was enough of an answer.

Five pulled for his powers and blinked out of the academy, landing back into the bunker.

When Five looked up he saw no one was there. The door was broken open and the entire place looked turned upside down. He couldn't find his siblings anywhere in the room.

A flashback to the apocalypse hit him. Seeing his dead siblings and being alone for 45 years. He gasped as his knees gave out and dry heaved from the stress.

'Where the hell were his siblings?'

'He shouldn't have left them alone'

'They could be hurt because of him'

"Please be okay" Five whimpered as tears began to fall from his eyes.


	3. Monsters in the closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna do a summary for this one because it'd give away what happens :) Please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of murder and violence

Five took in a shaky breathe before standing up.

His siblings were missing and his best guess is that the sparrow academy attacked while he was gone.

Five remembers the advice his father told him in the sixties. 

" _Seconds. Not decades."_

Five held up his fists as he made time rewind around him. He watched as his siblings came back into view as they fought the sparrow academy, watched as the sparrow academy filters out of the room as his siblings go back to being in bed. 

He stops rewinding time with a pop and hits the ground.

Vanya jolts up in bed to see five. "Five! Where were you?" she asks, worry coating her voice.

Five stands up in a rush "There's no time. The sparrow academy found us we need to leave" He said, urging everyone to get up.

Everyone started getting out of bed and grabbing their things as they all ran out of the bunker. They ran about five blocks down before they stopped in a back alley.

"How the hell did they find us?" Luther asked, out of breath.

"I don't know. They must've been searching while I was talking to dad" Five said as he tried to regain his composure. 

"Wait, you went without _any_ of us?" Diego asked, anger tinting his voice.

"To protect you" Five growled out.

"We don't need you to protect us five. We've gone _seventeen years_ without you just fine" Luther said irritated.

Five recoiled at the comment. The hurt stinging him behind the eyes but he shook it off. "Whatever asshole..." Five mumbled with no bite as he paced to the other side of the alleyway.

"Guys stop fighting. This doesn't solve anything." Allison said in her motherly tone.

"We don't have time for hideouts. We need to make our move now" Diego says.

Everyone nodded their head along as Klaus spoke up. "Okay but what does that plan entail?"

"We can try talking to the sparrow academy" Vanya Said from where she stood next to five.

Diego scoffed "Like that'd go over well. They want us dead"

"No Vanya's right" Five Interrupted, making Vanya send a small smile towards him.

"We all thought Dad was a shitty father. No doubt they should feel the same" Five continued.

"He's got a point" Klaus said.

"Jesus you better not get us killed Five" Diego mumbled.

Five thinks back to the apocalypse again. How he wanted to save his siblings so bad and how he worried about them. He took a shaky breath to snap him out of it.

They all agreed to settle on that plan. They walked towards the academy, not surprised at all to find that the sparrow academy was waiting for them outside.

"We knew you'd be back" Ben said with a smirk.

"You have some balls" The girl who could turn into a flock of ravens said.

Allison stepped forward "I heard a rumor, that you'd all listen to us without putting up a fight" 

The sparrow academy's eyes flashed white before returning to normal. They all looked reluctant and frustrated but they didn't make a move.

"We don't have to fight each other. Your only doing what Reginald tells you. If you leave us alone we can get out of here without a fuss." Five said.

The sparrows looked at each other as if they were having a conversation in their heads.

"We don't have a choice" The muscular guy said.

"We're trained to fight against people like you. It's our job" Ben said.

"You don't have to do what dad says" Luther said.

They all glared at him in response. 

"We're not the bad guys here." Diego said to them cautiously.

Five stood there watching as Diego and Allison try reasoning with them. They don't know anything about them. They have no clue how to even get through to them either. They're already not listening. Five rubbed his eyes in frustration. How the hell are they ever gonna get back to the right timeline? Nothing here makes sense.

As he got ready to give another remark to the sparrows something caught his eye. They were only six sparrows standing in front of them.

_Weren't there seven?_

Five heard the sound of Klaus give a pained yell and turned to him. A laser had grazed Klaus's side and he'd hit the floor, just a few feet past him was the seventh member of the sparrow academy.

Five let out a curse as Allison and Diego ran for Klaus who was laying unconscious on the ground. Five blinked towards the seventh member and landed on his shoulders, grabbing at his head so that he could snap his neck. In the corner of his eye he could see that the other sparrows have started moving and were fighting the others.

They weren't going to last long at this rate.

Five was distracted again as he heard Vanya scream as she was slammed into a nearby car. Any resolve five had just crumbled. He got a grip on the sparrows neck and snapped it hard, making the man fall down and hit the floor with a thump.

Diego was fighting the raven girl when he saw one of the members coming up behind five. "Five! Behind you!" Diego shouted. But the person didn't do what he'd expected. The man stabbed himself with his own knife right into his abdomen. Why the hell would he do that? His question was answered when Five wobbled and landed on his knees, blood spreading in the exact spot the man had stabbed himself in. "Five!" Diego yelled as he ran to him.

Vanya had gotten up and blew back the sparrow academy with a harsh energy wave, sending them flying into the buildings behind them.

Diego caught up to the man behind five and stabbed him in the shoulder, but he stopped in confusion when Five let out a cry of pain and grabbed his own shoulder.

"Anything you do to me, will happen to him" the man said with a sick smile.

Diego cursed and kicked him to the side, feeling guilty when Five let out another choked sound of pain. Diego skidded to the ground next to five and pushed down on the stab wound. Some blood spilled past five's lips and Diego winced. Why was five so reckless?

* * *

"Dad I'm sorry!" A young Diego cried to his father. Reginald stood holding his cane, looking unimpressed. 

"Number two you caused the failure of this mission and because of it number four was badly hurt" Reginald said.

"I didn't mean to! I went to help Allison!" Diego said in a rush. He'd left his guard by the doors to help Allison tie up one of the guards, resulting in two of them getting away and hurting Klaus on the way out.

"Dad it was my fault" Five cut in. "I told Diego to go help Allison. I could've stopped the guys from getting away but I got scared. Blame me" Five pleaded.

"For someone that has so much potential Number Five, you are a waste of it. And a waste of my time" Reginald huffed as he grabbed Five by the arm and dragged him away.

Diego stood there in silence. Relieved that he was no longer at blame but confused as to why five would cover for him like that. Their brother never really talked to anyone but Vanya. He kept to himself and made snarky remarks at them, making the others keep their distance from him. So Diego had no clue as to why Five would do what he did.

He never did thank him.

* * *

Five looked around from his spot on the ground with Diego. The sparrow academy was disoriented and were still recovering from Vanya's attack. But the girl who had hurt five when they'd first arrived had stood up. "Give up. You're all tired" The girl said. Diego raised an eyebrow in confusion "No we're not" He growled at her. Five wanted to yell at him for being an idiot but it was too late.

"I don't believe you" She said with a smirk.

They all fell to the ground unconscious.

Five looked up from where he was laying and tried desperately to wake Diego up. It didn't work. Five turned to face her, but was knocked out when she hit him with a strong kick to the head.

Darkness enveloped them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL okay so I know I said I'd do a chapter every other day but I literally have nothing to do today so here ya go! I hope this isn't too annoying. the plot will be getting better from here on out. These few first chapters were helping me set it up. Bye for now loves!


	4. The thought of a loved one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happens at the academy after the umbrella academy gets knocked out. By the time they think their safe, a familiar face will throw everything out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m pretty happy with this chapter so I hope you like it! :)
> 
> TW:violence

Vanya slowly opened her eyes.

The first thing she noticed was that she was bound to a chair. Her arms and legs were cuffed to it so she could hardly move. Not to mention she felt dazed and loopy. Did they drug her?

She looked around and saw her siblings in similar situations. Except Allison had a gag in her mouth, most likely to stop her from rumoring them. And by the looks of it they were in the attic of the academy.

But where’s five?

Luther and Allison seemed to be waking up at the same time so when Vanya jutted her head towards Diego and Klaus, Luther got the hint and kicked their chairs to wake them up.

”Where’s Five?” Diego asked, voicing Vanya’s thoughts.

”No idea” Klaus said, still disoriented from the wound on his side.

Just then Reginald walked in along with Ben and Raven. They both stopped short and allowed Reginald to walk closer.

”Not only did you have the gull to show up unannounced in my home, but you killed one of our own. That is an unforgivable act and you will be punished accordingly” Reginald said with anger lacing his voice.

Ben was glaring holes in all of them, making them squirm in their seats from the tension.

”Where’s Five?” Luther asked as he pulled at his chains.

“You really think he’d get off easy? He’s the one that killed our brother” Ben snarled.

”Yes it’s true that your brother will be suffering his own consequences for what he did. We must ensure that you don’t try something like this again.” And with that, all three of them left the room.

”We need to get out of here and find Five” Diego said quietly.

* * *

Five felt like shit as he tried desperately to open his eyes. When he finally managed to he was greeted by harsh lights baring down on him. He took a deep breath but started coughing as it rattled something in his lungs. He looked down to his stomach and saw a half assed attempt at stopping the bleeding from his stab wound was a bandage wrap around his torso, a similar treatment on his shoulder as well.

He looked around only to find that he was alone. And not only that but he was in the basement, inside a similar room that was like the one their father used to contain Vanya. Except it looked more like an extra medical room. Or maybe a prison?

As he pulled for his powers he couldn’t feel anything. No fizzle of blue or sway of the ozone around him. Shit, he must’ve been drugged.

Five let out a ragged breath. He needed to find his siblings. He just needed _one_ thing to go right for once.

His head snapped up at the sound of the door opening. Walking inside was a member of the sparrow academy, the same girl that had knocked him out.

”What the hell do you want?” Five seethed.

The girl just gave him a condescending smile before punching him across the face. Fives head whipped back as stars danced in his vision.

“Just listening to daddy dearest” the girl said mockingly, sending him a wink.

Five rolled his eyes before trying again to reach for his powers. It ended up being pointless because before he could even focus, he was hit again.

“Where’s my siblings?” Five asked angrily, spitting blood out and onto the floor.

“You’re not the one who gets to ask questions here” The women responded with a glare.

Before Five could give a snarky remark, Reginald walked in, accompanied by Ben and raven.

” _Where_ are my siblings?” Five asked again with more force.

”Fine for now” Reginald replied simply. “But they only remain fine if you answer our questions and pay for what you’ve done.”

Five glared at him in response. He would put up more of a fight but he’s lost a lot of blood. And he’s only losing more the longer he sits here.

”Well ask away” Five said with an irritated smile.

“What did you do to get here?” Reginald asked.

“Time travel device. It’s what got us stuck in this shit hole” Five replied.

Reginald wrote something down before turning out of the room “Do what you want with him, I have other questions for his siblings.”

Five sat up in alarm. “Leave them alone!” He shouted. But it was useless, Reginald had already left.

Ben and Raven had left with him and the other academy member was waiting outside the door. Five didn’t want to stick around to see what she’d do to him. He squirmed in his seat and tried loosening his restraints.

* * *

“Come on Luther!” Vanya whisper yelled as Luther finally broke his chains. He stood up quickly and helped everyone else out of their restraints. By the time they were all free they’d started quietly going down the stairs.

“Where do you think they’re taking five?” Allison asked as they walked through the halls quickly.

“The basement probably” Vanya answered shakily. She just wanted to find five and get out of there.

Luckily no one was in the lobby of the academy when they got downstairs so they were able to sneak by into the elevator.

When they reached the bottom they only saw one person there. It was the girl who had knocked them all out. Her power did seem similar to Allison’s.

Diego rushed her before she could say anything, knocking her unconscious as she hit the wall hard.

“Fucking karma bitch” Diego spat roughly.

“Luther we have to get five out quickly. Knock the door down!” Allison said in a rushed voice.

Luther was able to twist off the handle and get the door down. When they got inside they were greeted by the sight of a bloodied five. His wounds looked horrible and he looked as though he’d pass out any second.

“Shit...We gotta get him medical attention!” Vanya said as she ran to undo his bindings.

Five looked up in surprise. “You guys got out?”

”Ye of little faith my dear brother!” Klaus giggled.

Five rolled his eyes and went to stand after Vanya had gotten him out, but his knees gave out and he fumbled towards the ground. Luckily Klaus caught him.

”Woah woah! Slow down bro bro you’re still hurt” Klaus said with worry.

”m’fine” Five mumbled, but grabbed onto Klaus for balance.

They all managed to get back upstairs without a problem but they weren’t lucky enough to have an easy escape. Ben and the others were blocking the doors, staring them down.

“Did you seriously think it’d be that easy?” Ben scoffed.

”Yes.” Klaus said quietly.

They all watched as the Sparrow academy got into fighting stances. But before the could attack, a pop of blue light came from behind them. They all turned around to see what it was.

“Hey guys! Long time no see! You seem to be in a pickle so I do recommend coming with me if you wanna live”

Diego’s mouth dropped open.

”Lila?!?” 


	5. To trust someone blindly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila has now made her appearance in the new timeline, another new factor to add into the equation! How will things end for the umbrella academy now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! This is a heavy dialogue chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

“Lila?” Diego asked breathlessly.

Lila just smiled in response, “I would hurry up your decision if I were you because those fools look like they want to chew you up and spit you out” Lila said, pointing to the sparrow academy.

“Who the hell is that?” Ben asked, confusion and anger evident in his voice. The rest of the sparrow academy stood still, unsure how to approach the new situation.

The umbrella academy looked to each other. What choice did they have? They’d be outmatched if they didn’t trust Lila.

Diego looked to five, who was still bleeding out and looked worse for wear. They couldn’t wait much longer. Five needed medical attention now.

Diego looked up to his siblings and nodded his head. They all ran over to Lila and grabbed onto her. Lila teleported them all out of the academy with a pop, leaving the sparrow academy surprised and confused.

* * *

Lila had teleported them all into a tiny hotel room, they all hit the floor with a crash and let out groans of pain and discomfort.

“Jesus” Klaus grumbled as he turned over onto his side.

“How about a thank you for saving your lives?” Lila asked with a raised eyebrow.

“How did you get here?” Diego asked. It was a new timeline. So how and _why_ would Lila come here.

“I think there are more pressing matters at the moment” Lila said with a shrug, pointing at Five who was now laying on the ground unconscious.

“Shit!” Diego cursed as he and Vanya ran to five’s side.

“Find a first aid kit!” Vanya shouted to the others, Allison and Klaus running into the bathroom in search of one.

In a moment Allison came back out with a first aid kit. It didn’t have much. Just some rubbing alcohol, needles, and stitching thread along with some bandages.

“It’ll have to do.” Diego said. “Which one of us can stitch best?”

Allison moved beside Diego on the ground. “I can. I’ve had a lot of practice with sowing and all that back in the sixties.” She said.

Diego nodded and moved over to give Allison room to work.

Vanya helped Allison shed five of his clothes when she stopped with a gasp. There were bruises al over five’s body. Cuts has littered his arms and legs as well.

“Wait is that... the old shrapnel wound from 2019?” Allison asked as she brushed his shirt to the side. “How long was he in the sixties?”

“One week” Luther responded sadly. He went to find all of us the second he landed.

“Jesus Five” Allison said sadly.

Five really was in bad shape. He had the shrapnel wound that had reopened, stitches from a wound on his right shoulder, and the cut on his wrist that Vanya had helped him with the first night. Not to mention the new stab wounds on his stomach and shoulder.

“How was he even standing earlier?” Klaus asked bewildered.

“Five’s not five without being a stubborn bastard” Diego grumbled.

Allison had finished cleaning the wounds and was about halfway done stitching already. “He shouldn’t have pushed himself so far” Allison said worriedly, her motherly instincts yelling at her for five being hurt.

“You’re right. We all should’ve been for him though. He came to find us to tell us about the apocalypse only for us to yell at him and ignore it. He fought so hard for all of us and what did we do as thanks? Let him get stabbed?” Vanya mumbled.

“We could all work on being better siblings from now on” Klaus said with a pout as he watched five.

Allison had finished stitching Five up so she had Luther move Five onto the bed. They had removed his blazer and sweater vest. All of his clothes were covered in blood...They really needed to get the kid some now clothes.

“Now that that’s out of the way...” Lila interrupted, jolting everyone back into reality.

“How are you here Lila?” Diego asked cautiously.

“Briefcase, same as you” Lila answered.

Diego sighed. “Okay. But _why_ ”

Lila’s expression changed to be more serious. “Because some things from the past have been seriously changed, as I’m sure you’ve already taken notice. But your small band of misfits family isn’t the only thing that’s changed.” She said.

“What else could’ve changed?” Allison asked.

“More than you’d imagine. I’m not sure how or why but I do know it has to be a result of your interruption in the time period.” Lila replied.

Everyone looked puzzled at this.

“So what are you getting at?” Luther asked.

“43 people were born with superpowers on the same day. But for some reason in this timeline, there are more people with powers. And they made _more_ people with powers and so on. It’s a world similar to that of super heroes and super villains” Lilia answered.

Vanya stood still for a moment before it dawned on her. “ _Harlan_ ” Vanya gasped. Had she not taken back all of his powers? How could that have changed the timeline?

“Did you do something?” Lila asked curiously.

“It’s- It’s Harlan. He died and I think I brought him back to life by giving him some of my powers. But I took it back! Or at least I thought I did...” Vanya mumbled.

Lila seemed to consider that. “Well it’s a reasonable conclusion that is a big part of it.”

“So what. There’s supervillains now? How do we come into this? Are you assuming we can fix it?” Luther asked.

Lila sighed. “You want to return to the right timeline. To do that we would need to fix past mistakes but we can’t all go back to risk any more damage. The only option we have is to split up and fix the small mistakes that were littered throughout time. Before it’s too late” 

“Before it’s too late?” Diego asked.

Just them there was a sound of banging on the door and glass shattering from the window. Lila turned around in a panic and pulled out five more brief cases.

“Let’s not stick around and find out.” Lila answered. All of them getting sucked into a swirl of blue.


	6. The scattered pieces of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary for this one. I accidentally closed the tab right when I finished this chapter and it didn't save...Just end me ;-; So here is the rewritten version!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: Allison

The last thing Allison saw was a flash of blue light from the briefcases Lila had handed them. She never did get used to the feeling of time travel, the nausea and headaches that came from having all your molecules be broken apart and shoved back together into a different timeline.

When she landed on the ground she noticed she was alone. The only thing with her was the briefcase Lila had given her. "Guys?" Allison called weakly. She stood up to see where she was. "Wait a minute..." She mumbled. It was the building they had met their dad in. The one that turned out to be useless and degrading for them.

Allison thought about what Lila had said right before they'd all left.

"You need to fix the mistakes you left in the past"

Is that what this was? A last chance to fix the mistakes that ended up changing the future?

Allison sighed. She was assuming that all of them appeared in different times and places in Dallas from that last week. They must all have a mistake that they can fix...Why else would Lila send them back?

Allison was startled by the sound of the elevator door opening. She dove under a table to watch her past self and siblings come through the elevator to meet with their father.

"Well shit..." Allison mumbled. What was she supposed to change? There were so many things that went wrong that night so how could she tell which change had the biggest impact?

Allison listened to the same conversation that she remembers from just a few days ago. She had to watch from afar as her siblings argued and watch as their dad walked out, but not before taking Five with him to discuss something.

When the coast was clear she quickly made her way to the bar that Five and her dad had went to. She crouched below another table from behind them. 

Allison listened as Five and Reginald began talking. "Your my last sane option. Or else I have to make a deal I really don't wanna make" Five eventually said to Reginald.

Make a deal? What was Five talking about?

Allison distantly thought about what Diego had told her. How Five had showed up with a briefcase while covered in blood. Allison shivered at the thought of what Five must've done to get that briefcase.

Allison continued listening as Five explained how he messed up the last two time jumps. She felt her heart clench painfully when she heard the guilt in Five's voice as he talked about how he got them stuck here.

Did any of them even tell Five that it wasn't his fault? They did exactly give him a warm greeting when they saw him. Allison had been with Klaus that morning when Five had gone to collect them for their family meeting.

* * *

Allison had been helping Klaus with his mimosa when they’d heard a knock at the door. Allison shot Klaus a look before hesitantly opening the door.

Allison let out a gasp. “Five?!? When the hell did you get here?”

“Fivey?!?” Klaus whined from the floor “Our baby boy has come home?”

Five rolled his eyes and walked inside. Family meeting, we need to sort things out and make a plan on how to stop doomsday.

Allison let out a huff and shut the door behind him.

“How long have you been here?” Five asked them as he crossed his arms.

“Klaus has been here for three, I’ve been here for two” Allison answered curtly.

Five walked slowly around the room. Stopping when he reached Allison’s wedding picture.

“Married?” Five asked curiously. “Didn’t exactly stay low did ya?”

Allison gave a scowl. “I couldn’t find any of you! I was alone and scared. Don’t accuse me of staying low when the whole reason we’re here in the first place is you!”

Five nodded “That’s fair. I don’t blame you. I am sorry this happened, it wasn’t my intention” 

Allison scoffed and turned towards her bedroom to get changed.

Klaus just watched her leave sadly. “Yaaaaayyyy...The family’s getting back together” he mumbled.

Five distantly looked out the window. He was angry at himself for messing this up for his siblings.

* * *

Allison shook the memory from her head. It didn’t matter at the moment. She needed to fix the mistake they made in this moment.

Allison watched as Five said his goodbyes to Reginald before leaving towards the exit.

In the new timeline, Reginald adopted 6 different kids instead. It had to be because he met them and felt disappointed in what he ended up getting”

Allison stood up from her hiding spot and grabbed Reginald’s arm roughly.

Reginalds eyes opened in surprise but Allison didn’t give him much time to react.

“I heard a rumor that you forget meeting us, and you remember nothing of what we’ve told you” Allison said slowly.

She watched as her dads eyes flashed white before returning to normal. He looked like he was jolted back into reality because he broke away from Allison’s grip with a scowl.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Reginald asks with spite.

Allison turned to look down at the briefcase when it started flashing, indicating that it was about to go to another time period.

I guess that worked, Allison thought as the blue light enveloped her again.

One down, five more to go.


	7. I’d take it back in a heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Vanya’s point of view of her past mistake! What will happen this time around?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I feel like I have a good grasp of what this story will be leading towards here on out. Please give any feedback you’re thinking of! Thanks loves!

Vanya grunted as she hit the floor with a smack. The last thing she saw was Lila giving them the briefcases before being sent back in time yet again.

“Allison? Diego? Klaus?” Vanya asked as she looked up at her surroundings.

She was outside. It looked so familiar but before she could place it she saw two cars slamming on the gravel after they pass each other.

Vanya watched in shock as her past self and Five get out of their cars and start walking towards each other.

Vanya quickly ducks behind the tall grass to avoid being seen by them.

Lila wanted them to fix their past mistakes that they made in the sixties. But what was she supposed to fix here?

Vanya watched as Five explained to her past self that they had to leave.

‘God if only she had just listened to him then.’

“Then they’re coming with me” Vanya hears her past self say.

“Vanya we _can’t”_ Five says desperately.

“Why not?!? It’s a mom and her son. They’re not going to mess up the timeline! They’re insignificant!” Vanya’s past self shouts.

“Vanya no one is insignificant!” Five shouts back.

Vanya watches as five starts walking back and winces at the words she knows is coming.

“Why do you get to decide? You’re the one that got us stuck here in the first place!” Vanya’s past self yells.

She watches as Five’s face crumples before hardening again. “If I had done nothing then we’d be dead right now thanks to you!” He defends.

“They’re coming with me” past Vanya replies.

Five scowls “Vanya do not test me right now.”

Vanya’s past self scoffs and smirks at him “That’s funny. Because I was about to tell you the same thing.” And with that she began to emerge energy and challenge five.

Vanya watched as Five responded with the pull of his own powers. They both stared each other down until Vanya backed off.

“Fine. But I’m saying goodbye” Vanya’s past self says.

“Oh Vanya we don’t have that time..” Five pleads.

“It’s either that or I’m not coming” Vanya spits before turning away.

Five sighs and starts walking to his own car “The Alley. Don’t be late...” he mumbled before getting back inside.

Vanya watched as her past self drove off. She then turned to see in surprise that Five still hadn’t moved. When she looked closer she could see him rubbing his face with his hands. He looked so drained and defeated...

  
“Oh five...” Vanya mumbled.

She watched as five drove off before standing up. Right. She needs to fix a past mistake. It had to have been when she was caught by the FBI...She stood up determined and started heading to the spot where the police caught them.

She waited there for about 25 minutes when she saw her past self and sissy approaching in the car. She quickly stood behind a tree and watched as the same events unfolded. She didn’t move until after the cops had taken Vanya into the car. When no one was looking she shot an energy blast, knocking all of the police officers onto the ground.

Vanya ran over to the car and lifted herself out. She felt weird just standing next to her past self.

Vanya shook her head as she quickly started heading towards the shop the others had been staying at, still thinking about how cruel she’d been to five.

* * *

-16 years ago-

“Mom?” A young Vanya asked 

Grace turned towards her daughter and smiled “What is it Vanya dear?”

“When’s Five coming home?” Vanya said with tears in her eyes.

Grace smiled sadly “I don’t know sweetheart” 

Later that night Vanya had been making a marshmallow and peanut butter sandwich when Ben and Klaus had came in.

“Vanya?” Ben asked curiously.

Vanya just hummed at them while she kept working.

“Jesus you don’t gotta make those gross sandwiches. Five isn’t coming back. Who knows? Maybe the annoying shit got himself killed” Klaus joked with a chuckle.

Ben and Vanya glared at him.

“He’s gonna come home!” Vanya shouted. “He wouldn’t just leave me here! We were gonna leave together! It’s not fair!” Vanya cried.

Ben looked sad while Klaus seemed unbothered.

Klaus went to meet Vanya’s eyes “Vanya you should move on. It’s been a month. I’m honestly surprised Five didn’t pull this shit sooner”

Vanya let of a growl of annoyance before storming upstairs.

“That wasn’t cool dude..” Vanya distantly heard Ben mumble.

* * *

Vanya let out a sigh of relief as she set her past self down on the ground inside the shop. That had to have fixed things, right?

She still needed to fix things with Five. They had been so close when they were kids, now it feels like they’ve lost that.

If anyone deserves to be treated better it’s five right now. He’s worked so hard and none of them have even acknowledged that.

She really has been a shitty sister.

When they fix the timeline she’s gonna talk to five. He needs to know they appreciate everything he’s done for them. And Vanya really wants to get to know her brother again. 

Wait, was that it? If she fixed everything how was she going to be able to leave? She didn’t exactly know how to program or set up the briefcase.

But she was answered by the blinking light on her briefcase. Before she could do anything she was swept up into the blue light again and disappeared from that timeline.

Hopefully things would only change for the better from here on out.


	8. Birds of a feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Luther figure out their own mistakes from the past...But what will they do when they notice the neglect that they gave towards one of their siblings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys I’m SO sorry about how late this update is. I’ve been feeling down because I had to get tested for covid and am not feeling well :( but on the bright side it means I have plenty of time to write now so hopefully this will be the only break I’ve had and more chapters will come out!

Klaus and Luther hit the ground with a thud.

“OW” Klaus whined from where he laid on top of Luther.

Luther grunted and shoved him off. What happened? They were all together with Lila when they’d been forced to take the briefcases and were sent to the past again.

“Wait...where are we?” Klaus asked as he stood up.

Luther looked around and noticed they were in Dallas again. And then he noticed the shouting in the distance. When he turned around he saw himself, five, and older five walking towards the parking lot fence.

“The hell?” Luther muttered. What could they fix here?

Klaus watched them with interest “Who’s the old man?” Klaus whispered to Luther.

Luther grimaced. “It’s five the day he told traveled back to us in 2019”

“Ooooohhh...” Klaus mumbled.

Luther watched as the fight between the two fives began. He should’ve been more help then. Five was right, he was only listening to the other five because of his ‘daddy issues’.

Luther sighed. “I messed up here when I shoved older five through the portal. The briefcase got destroyed in the process.”

“Soooo...We stop it?” Klaus asked curiously.

“That’s what I’m guessing” Luther says.

They wait a little longer and watch as five opens the portal. As discretely as they can they come up behind them and take the briefcase before ducking behind a car.

They watch as older five is thrown into the portal and everything stops.

“We did it!!!” Past Luther shouts.

“Wait. Where’s the briefcase?” Past five asks worriedly.

They both sigh in relief when they turn around and see it next to a car.

“We gotta go now!” Five says as he grabs the briefcase and rushes off.

Luther and Klaus watch them disappear into the distance.

“Is that it?” Klaus asks.

“I thought so but...” Luther looked to their own briefcases to see that it hasn’t started blinking yet.

“Did you mess up anything?” Luther asks Klaus with a frown.

“Oh I mess up things all the time! You should ask my cult, they know all about my mess ups...” Klaus says, then freezes.

“Shit.” They both say in unison.

“Okay we need to fix that.” Luther says.

“But hoooowww” Klaus whines. You can’t undo a cult.

“We’ll find a way to get your name out of there...or something” Luther mumbled as they began walking.

Luther couldn’t stop thinking about Five. He’d let him down in the sixties more than once. He couldn’t help but feel like he hasn’t changed at all since the time before five left.

* * *

_Seventeen years ago_

It had been a training day for the kids. Reginald had wanted them all to practice fighting without the use of their powers. For Luther that just mean holding back. He had been paired with Five and that always bothered him. Five always acted self entitled and cocky.

“Begin!” Their father shouted from the doorway.

All of the siblings began fighting. Luther immediately began to swing punches and kicks at Five but Five was swift because he either blocked or dodged every attack.

That only made Luther more angry.

As a kid he had an obsession with pleasing their dad. He was number _one_ for crying out loud. He was supposed to be the best! And five always seemed to challenge their ranks.

Luther grabbed Five by the neck when he was expecting it. He flipped his brother over and slammed him to the ground, knocking the air out of him.

Five gasped and struggled while Luther tried to hold his arms behind his back. He kept kicking and trying to shove Luther off him.

Luther was so consumed by his anger about his brothers attitude that he didn’t notice how harsh his grip had gotten. He didn’t stop until he heard a snap and a loud cry from Five.

When he looked down he saw his brothers wrist that had _just_ finished healing last week had been re broken again. And five was sobbing and wiggling, trying to get away.

Luther let go and stepped back quickly. He felt a pang of guilt. He hasn’t meant to go that far...

But Reginald seemed pleased. He came up behind Luther and patted him on the back.

“Going for your opponents weakness. Very good number one.” Reginald said with a smile.

Luther smiled and felt proud. This is why he needed to be number one.

“All right! That’s enough for today!” Reginald called out.

Everyone wrapped up their training and headed towards their rooms afterwards. Five continued to lay on the ground and cry. At some point grace had come in and scooped him up.

He continued crying as Grace reset his wrist. It had hurt worse than the first time. But he supposed the pain was good, something to get used to.

Five has fallen asleep that night to the sound of Vanya’s voice as she read his favorite book aloud for him.

* * *

Luther felt pain at the memory. He was always reckless towards his siblings and he hasn’t changed. Hell, just a few days ago he had thrown Five off the staircase just for trying to convince him to see their dad.

He was a bad brother. And it hurt to finally realize that.

He didn’t realize they’d arrived at Klaus’s mansion until he was snapped out of his thoughts by Klaus’s jabbering.

“And that is why I stopped eating artichokes!” Klaus finished with a laugh.

“Right...” Luther mumbled as he looked up at the mansion. “You ready?” He asked.

Klaus nodded and then opened the door. His cult had been laying around the place. Of course the man he’d met his jail was the first one to notice his arrival.

“You’ve returned!” He shouted as he ran up to Klaus.

Klaus just smiled awkwardly. “Yep...but not really”

The man looked like he was going to continue but Klaus stopped him.

“Shhhhh. Just know. I am not a cult leader! And I am going to disappear. If you want to preserve my memory you must carry on what your doing but not in my name! Just act as though you never knew me” Klaus whispered into his ear.

“Thats so mysterious” The man awed.

“It is! So let’s keep it that way” Klaus giggled.

Right then, the briefcases began flashing.

“Oh shit. Farewell my children! Keep going on without me!” Klaus shouted before him and Luther vanished into a pop of blue.


	9. The days we'll never get back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego lands in the past to see his mistake...But the place he lands makes it difficult for him to figure out what exactly needs to be fixed. Shocking realizations and broken emotions will help him power through to help his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY wanted this chapter to be good. So I hope it came out okay and that you all like it! Thank you and enjoy!

Diego hit the ground, holding an unconscious Five in his arms. Right before he'd been thrown back in time he had managed to pick up Five.

Diego let out a sigh of relief seeing that his brother was okay. He was then startled by the sound of Lila's voice.

"Aww. The little shit looks cute when he's sleeping" She said from where she stood next to him.

"Where the hell are where?" Diego asked.

"Don't be stupid. Look around and use your brain.”

Diego looked away from her and noticed the snow. He also noticed the barn with a storm cloud radiating above it.

"This was...Two days ago" Diego said, confusion laced in his voice.

"Sure is." Lila replied with a smile.

"What are we doing here?" Diego asks and he gently sets Five on the ground to lay against the wall of the house.

"To fix a past mistake." Lila answered.

Diego thought about it for a minute before realizing "The kid"

"Bingo" Lila says with a smile.

"Wait but why didn't you send Vanya here? She's the one that gave him his powers. How am _I_ supposed to fix it?" Diego questioned.

Lila sighed. "You really are dumb aren't you? There's still a Vanya in this timeline. She's in that barn, trying to calm Harlan down along with the rest of you" Lila says as she points towards the barn.

Diego felt puzzled. He still didn't know how he was gonna approach this.

Suddenly Lila pulled out a watch. "You know in all honesty, I should've planned this better. It would've been ideal to have arrived several minutes from now."

"Wait why?" Diego asks

"Because that" Lila replies as she points towards the field where Past Diego, Five, Lila and The Handler stand, watching as the commission agents appear all over the field.

Diego let out a curse and shields Five as the bullets began flying all around them. Lila, thankfully, had pulled out an energy shield, just like the one she and the handler used against Vanya's attack.

"Don't worry bud. I'm not gonna let us die" Lila jokes sarcastically.

Diego just rolls his eyes in response. "We should get out of here. In a minute you're gonna send us all flying." Diego argues.

"Oh don't you worry about that." Lila replies and with a grip on his and Five's shoulder, they blink from the spot they were just in and land next to the barn. Diego tumbles to the ground as he feels a wave of nausea pass through him. When he looks up he notices that the commission agents have already been knocked down, and when he turns to the left he sees his past self and his siblings standing next to the tractor, contemplating their next move.

"Maybe warn me next time" Diego grumbles. He stands up and looks into the barn. He frowns when he sees Five on the ground, Lila's foot crushing his windpipe. 

He goes to run in there but Lila grabs him by the shoulder. "Hold your horses. That's not what we're here for." She says.

Diego just glares at her in response.

He watches as his past self and siblings filter into the barn, circling Lila. He listens to his own monologue again and notices someone moving in the corner of his eye. He see's the Handler come out from the cellar stairs and pull out a gun. Diego makes a move to stop her but before he can, She shoots down every single one of them, including Lila after a moment of them talking.

Diego watches in shock as the scene unfolds.

"This...This never happened...What the hell!" Diego says right before he's interrupted by Lila.

"Keep watching" She instructs.

Diego does and he gasps when he notices Five still moving. He watches with anxiety as the Handler walks up to him, pointing her gun at his forehead. He then startles by the sound of gunfire, and watches as the Handler is killed by the remaining swede.

"What do I do?" Diego whispers, shock still effecting him.

"Nothing yet." Lila replies.

Diego than watches as Five rewinds time around him, bringing everyone back to life to a moment before they died. He jolts in surprise when he sees five unarm the Handler and watches the swede once again kill her.

"That's why he was by the door..." Diego realizes. He had never understood why Five had blinked to the opening. How Five had _known_ The handler would be there.

"He saved us." Diego finally says.

"He did" Lila agrees.

By the time Diego settles down from the shock of it all, he notices their past selves are no longer in the barn.

"Shit! Harlan!" Diego curses and he turns towards Lila. "What do we do?"

Lila considers this for a moment. "I don't think I want us interacting with our past selves. That could be bad for both parties. We need to wait until we can get the kid alone to fix him"

Diego sighs and gives a nod. Still disturbed. Why wouldn't Five tell them about this?

* * *

_19 years ago..._

Diego hated being saved. He hated the idea that he was someone who needed help, someone who couldn't _handle it_. 

But today he had been saved.

They were on a mission. It was a situation about terrorists taking over one of the most successful business buildings in the city. All of them arrived on the scene and had taken down almost all of the terrorists. Everything was going fine until Diego had messed up.

Diego had wanted to prove himself. He wanted to prove that he could be just as good, if not **better** than number one. He just needed that chance. So Diego has abandoned his assigned position to join the fight of the remaining terrorists. What he wasn't prepared for, was one of the terrorists shooting him in the shoulder while he wasn't looking. The next thing he knew, he was being held at gun point by the man and was losing blood fast.

And then Five came.

Five has blinked behind the man and snapped his neck. Five looked genuinely scared and worried for his brother. And Five immediately went to put pressure on Diego's gunshot wound when Diego snapped.

Diego had shoved Five hard. Making the smaller boy fall over onto his butt. Five had looked up at him with confusion and concern.

"I didn't need your help Five! I was doing just FINE!" Diego had yelled.

"I just was trying to save you..." Five had whimpered. 

"Well I didn't need you to! You always mess up everything!" Diego had screamed at him.

Diego could see the tears gathering in his brothers eyes. But in the moment he hadn't cared. "You always think you're better than us! You never give us a chance!"

"That's not true!" Five went to argue, but Diego punched him _hard_.

Five's head whipped to the side and he cried out as his hand went to his swelling cheek. 

"Piss off!" Diego had yelled before storming off, holding his bleeding arm.

Five never stopped trying to save him, Diego had never stopped yelling at him.

* * *

Diego was snapped out of the memory when Lila gently punched him in the arm.

"Oi! Pay attention" Lila scolded.

"Right." Diego mumbled. They were hiding under a window outside the house, waiting for Harlan to be alone.

"The coast is clear." Lila says as she quickly vaults herself through the open window, Diego close behind her.

Before Sissy could let out a scream, Lila spoke up.

"I heard a rumor you can't talk or move for the next three minutes" Lila says quietly.

Sissy's eyes go white before returning to normal, acting as if nothing had happened.

Lila sits in front of Harlan and holds his hands, reaching deep inside him for the remaining power left within him. 

Diego watched as the rest of the glow stopped coming from Harlan's body, and Lila pulled away with a sigh.

"I think we did it" Lila said with a smile towards him.

"That's it? Everything?" Diego asked cautiously. 

"Everything that messes up the timeline...But if I were you I'd be more worried about the future" She says quietly with a glance towards Five, who's still cradled in Diego's arms.

Diego looks at Five sadly.

"We'll all be better. We can fix things" Diego says determinedly.

"I hope so." Lila replies.

And with that their briefcases start beeping, and they're sucked into the present with everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm actually kinda proud of this??? Like what? lol. Please leave comments and kudos! They fuel meeee :)


	10. Alone in a crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse into Five's own memories and how he's dealt with his past trauma!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is somewhat of a filler but I really wanted to write about Five's experience with the apocalypse and how it affects him now. Please enjoy!
> 
> TW: descriptions of dead bodies

The last thing Five remembered was Allison trying to help stitch him up. He was still too confused and disoriented to understand what their situation was.

Where were they? Why is Lila back? He would speak up but he was so tired. Maybe for once they'd get a small break.

Five closed his eyes, and let the darkness envelope him.

* * *

Loneliness wasn't anything new to Five.

Of course it wasn't. He had been alone in the apocalypse for years. It was something he got over after the first year of being stuck there. He still remembers the first birthday he spent alone in the apocalypse.

Five had a small hut set up. It was small but it protected him from the sun and dust storms that constantly came by. He was still near the academy, unable to make himself leave his only home.

It was their birthday. Sure, they never got a chance to celebrate it due to their fathers strict schedule but still, they had received training books and other things from their father as presents. Grace would also always bake them cupcakes with a candle to blow out. Five had thought it was pointless, but he'd do anything now to be able to have that right now.

Five sighed as he sat down on his pile of blankets. He missed his siblings. He saw their dead faces every time he closed his eyes. It's why he can't stop fighting. He _has_ to get back and save them before this future becomes permanent.

Five had stopped crying months ago, so he was surprised when he felt the tickle of tears traveling down his face. He sniffed and wiped them away, as if someone would be there to judge him.

Five grabbed his torch light, the only thing that keeps the hut cast in a soft glow of light. Five grasped it tightly in his fingers as he looked at the flame, gently swaying with the gust of wind that would occasionally breach the hut walls.

"Happy birthday Ben...Vanya...Klaus...Luther...Diego...Allison" Five had cried brokenly. With a choked inhale, he blew out the torch light, allowing himself to be swallowed by the darkness around and within him.

* * *

Five had joined the commission. It wasn't a choice he had wanted to make but it was one he needed to. The Handler had told them that if he did this, he could go home. And he _desperately_ wanted to go home.

Five never enjoyed killing people. But it was all part of the job. That's what he told himself every time he slit a throat or broke a neck.

He knew he was a bad person.

There were targets and Five was the bullet, being shot by the commission. He couldn't change what he'd done. But he has killed hundreds of people. He became used to people calling him a monster as he killed them, got used to the screams and pleas.

But he felt like he was losing himself. He thought about what his siblings would think if he came back to them like this. If they knew what he'd done.

"Murderer"

"Disgusting monster"

"Piece of shit"

"Should rot in hell."

"You should've stayed gone"

"I can't believe you"

He trembled from these thoughts. But if he could see and save his family, then maybe them hating him isn't the worst thing that could happen.

It didn't help his fears and anxiety though.

* * *

Five replayed these memories in the darkness of his mind. He felt like he was floating through them slowly. He was snapped away from the last memory by the sound of a voice.

"You're scared they will hate you" The Handler spoke, amused.

"They wont" Five spoke shakily.

"Cut the bullshit" The Handler said with a sneer. "You left them with your abusive father as a kid. You let them grow up without you. They don't even know who you are anymore..."

"Shut up" Five spoke quietly.

"Do they know what a monster you are? Do they know that you are a cold blooded killer?" The Handler said.

"They're my family" Five argued.

"Does that really matter? You did ruin their lives...You tore them away from 2019 with the intention of saving their lives. But you failed. You stranded them in the sixties for years by themselves. They thought you had dumped them like garbage and ran."

"No they don't!" Five yelled, holding his head harshly.

The voice suddenly changed. And then Reginald was standing next to Five with a cold glare.

"You only held them back, Number Five." Reginald spoke.

"I just wanted them to be safe..." Five whimpered.

Reginald scoffed and circled around him. 

"You have a deranged fantasy Number Five. You think that your siblings will accept you into their lives after seventeen years. Do you really believe that they have room for you? That they still care? You saw how they reacted when you returned. Not a single one of them had said they'd missed you."

"Shut up!!!" Five had screamed loudly. His heartbeat was pulsing in his ears and it felt too hot.

"You can't run away from this." Vanya spoke quietly.

Five whirled around to face her. "Vanya?" He gasped. He trudged forward but she held out a hand to stop him.

"Vanya...?" Five asked again.

"Why'd you let it happen five..." Vanya whimpered.

"Let what happen? I don't understand" Five responded, his voice cracking.

"Why couldn't you save us?" Vanya cried, and as she looked up he could see her dead, decaying body. She was burnt and bleeding.

"I'm sorry! I tried! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Five yelled out as he backed away. He hit something solid and turned around to see a decaying Luther.

"Liar!" They both screamed.

Five looked for a way out but his siblings were all there suddenly. Cornering him with their dead expressions. 

"Please stop" Five cried, helplessly. "I can fix this! I just need more time!"

Diego stepped forward. "Time? We've seen what you do with time. You hurt others. You take away the things they find happiness in"

"You don't care about life" Ben whispered to him, making Five jolt in surprise.

"Ben..." Five went to explain but was cut off by Allison.

"You made me leave my daughter to die in 2019!" She screamed at him.

"Stop.." Five cried.

His siblings continued to scream at him, closing in on him and grabbing at him.

"STOP!" Five screamed loudly.

* * *

Five whipped up into a sitting position quickly, gasping for breath.

The first thing he saw was the faces of his _alive_ siblings (Plus Lila) surrounding him on the ground. They all looked at him worriedly. He also couldn't help but notice the briefcases each one of them were holding onto.

Five had questions he wanted to ask. But his throat felt too tight. His siblings were okay...

Five promptly burst into tears.


	11. I feel a change in the love I’m given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five finally receives the love he’s been needing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I disappeared again! Sorry this took a while. Only one more chapter left! Thank you everyone who’s left kudos and comments! It means so much to me! I may possibly make this a series if you guys would be interested in that! Please let me know! Enjoy loves <3

Five felt the sobs shake his body, tears pouring out of his eyes. He’d usually be embarrassed but he can’t find it in himself to care anymore. He’s finally breaking down after everything he’s been through.

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry I can fix it...I’ll go back...” Five sobbed out as he reached for his powers, the blue light sizzling around his fists.

”Five stop!” Vanya cried out, she reached forward to grab onto Five’s shoulders but felt a burn from his powers, she cried out and pulled away.

Five pulled his head up from his knees at the sound of Vanya’s voice crying out. He felt immense guilt at seeing he’d hurt her.

That’s _all you do. You just hurt the ones you love._

Another sob jostled fives body as he pulled even harder for his powers. Maybe if he got lucky he’d just disappear into a timeline where he can’t hurt his siblings.

Five’s powers were disrupted when he felt a body wrap itself around him. Diego had reached forward and pulled Five into a hug, despite Five’s powers sizzling away at him.

”Everything’s okay Five...” Diego panted as he trembled.

After that Allison wrapped her arms around them too. “Five we’re right here!” She cried out as she held on tight.

Klaus was next to join in and let out a grunt of pain from the burn. “Five just calm down...Everything’s gonna be okay”

Luther quickly caught on and held onto all of them. “I know what it’s like to be alone Five...but you’re not alone anymore.” Luther said stubbornly.

Last was Vanya. Who held onto five from behind him, hugging him around the waist as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Tears were prickling in her eyes. “We love you Five! We always will no matter what!” She cried softly into his shoulder.

Five stopped shaking and felt his powers start to settle down. When everything was calm again he looked up and around at his siblings breathlessly.

“I’m sorry...” Five croaked quietly.

“No five...We’re sorry” Allison cried softly.

“What are you talking about?” Five asked, confused.

“We’ve been terrible siblings to you Five” Diego whispered sadly.

“That’s not true!” Five protested. But was quickly interrupted by Vanya.

“Please let us talk five...Even as kids we weren’t nice to you. We left you alone and were horrible to you. You took the blame for us multiple times and protected the others during missions!” Vanya ranted.

“And all we did was push you away...” Klaus spoke quietly.

“But I ruined your lives.” Five spoke sadly.

“No you didn’t. You saved us from ourselves multiple times. If you hadn’t done anything then we wouldn’t be here right now.” Luther said.

“We never even listened to you...In the end it’s our own fault that things had to go so badly. We had to fix our own mistakes.” Allison continued.

“And five you’ve been alone for so long. You’ve been in the apocalypse by yourself and then had to do things that you didn’t want to do in the commission. For once you deserve to be _happy.”_

Five felt more tears slide down his face. “I only did it to protect you. That’s all I’ve ever wanted...It’s all that ever mattered. If you guys were happy then that’s enough for me.” Five said as his voice trembled.

“And what about you Five? Don’t you get to be happy?” Klaus asked.

“I don’t matter.” Five spoke grimly.

“Andddd that’s bull shit.” Diego spoke. “You literally stopped two apocalypse’s AND saved your family. If that’s not enough proof that you matter, then I don’t know what it is.”

Vanya looked up into Five’s eyes. “But more important than that, we _love_ you Five...”

Everyone nodded their heads at the statement as Five stared at them bewildered.

“So thank you Five. Thank you for saving the world and us so many times.” Luther said with a smile.

“Thank you Five!” Everyone else cheered in unison.

Five’s face blushed red under the attention. But he pulled his head up from his knees and looked at them all.

“I love you guys too” he spoke softly.

Everyone around him smiled with warm affection.

Five looked back down at his feet sadly. “But you guys don’t understand the things I’ve done...I’ve killed innocent people...I’ve hurt so many others...I’m a horrible person.”

Lila stood up straighter from where she was leaning against a pillar. “Yeah. You have hurt a lot of people. You even killed my parents.” She spoke.

Five looked away guiltily.

“But.” Lila continued. “You were right. It was a job the handler gave you. My own mother had them killed. You were just the weapon. So maybe in the end it’s not your own fault.” Lila said with a sad smile.

“Even though you’ve done terrible things Five...We all have. Klaus did drugs, went to rehab, started a _cult._ And then Luther locked Vanya in the basement because he thought she was dangerous! Vanya hurt Allison and almost ended the world. I’ve messed up a lot of shit in the timeline and I wasn’t able to save patch.” Diego said as he looked at Five.

Five looked at them all speechless. Could all of them forgive him for what he’s done? Was it that easy to move on?

Five looked at his siblings, smiling as he saw the encouragement on their faces.

“Thanks guys...” Five spoke softly.

Vanya smiled at him. “Let’s all move on together...” she looked at everyone in the room. “As a family”

Everyone smiled. Even Lila looked pretty bashful.

Five went to stand up but doubled over in pain from his injuries. A harsh coughing attack shook his body.

“Five!” Allison cried and crouched to grab onto him.

“Are you okay?” Klaus asked worriedly.

“It’s just my injuries...” Five hissed. “Should probably get them looked at.”

“We’ll take him to med bay.” Vanya said, gesturing to her and Diego.

They had helped Five up and gotten him to the medical room quickly, laying him down to check on his wounds.

“Everything looks the same.” Diego said.

“Yeah we probably just have to keep cleaning it to make sure it doesn’t get infected...” Vanya said worriedly.

Vanya went to ask five how he was feeling but stopped when she noticed he was fast asleep. She felt a smile grow on her face, her brother would finally get some rest.

“We’ll be okay.” Diego said with a smile.

“Yeah. We will” Vanya agreed. Smiling back at Diego.

The peace was then ruined by a shout downstairs from Klaus.

“BEN?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGERRRRR! The next chapter will be an epilogue! Also this chapter title was inspired by the song “love I’m given” by Ellie. I suggest listening to the song as you imagine it from five’s perspective! I felt like it was very fitting. Here is the link!  
> https://youtu.be/Qf_so4FOtXk


	12. The call of a loved one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what happens one month into the hopefully fixed timeline!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg it’s done! I’m so sad! PLEASE let me know if you’d be interested in this being a series! Or if you’d be interested in me writing a new fic! I’ll take any ideas you guys have!!! Thank you so much for your support! Please enjoy!

**_One month later..._ **

Five blinked into the kitchen first thing in the morning. By the looks of it, no one else was up yet. So Five went ahead and started the coffee machine.

It’s been one month since they’d arrived in the fixed timeline. Everything seemed okay so far... There’s no sparrow academy and no Reginald. Everything else seems to be the same from where they left it.

Except for Ben. When they’d first arrived back Klaus had noticed their bens presence. But sadly Klaus still remains as the only one who can see him. But Klaus gladly transfers messages between Ben and the others.

No one had really known how Ben was back until Vanya had a realization. She’d mentioned how she stopped herself in the past from being taken by the FBI. Therefore resulting in Ben never having to sacrifice himself to save her.

Klaus seemed happier. They all were.

Lila was still around as well. Her and Diego had talked a lot and decided to pursue their relationship together. They’d be sweet if they weren’t so gross. But Five’s happy for the partners in crime.

Allison had won back custody of Claire. It has been a harsh battle but she had done it. Everyone adored Claire. She was a very sweet and considerate girl. And to the surprise of literally everyone, Five quickly became her favorite.

Vanya had resumed teaching violin lessons and trained to control her powers. She’s made a lot of progress and can decently control her powers in the moment. She seemed happier and more social around them too.

Luther had cleaned up the academy to make it more of a home and got rid of their dads old stuff. None of them wanted the reminder of the old man. And Luther seemed happy to leave it all behind him.

Klaus was officially sober. He’d joined a therapy group to deal with it and everyone was so proud of him. He even had a job at a local lunch place around the block. He definitely improved and looked better because of it.

Diego continued doing his little Batman missions. But now he had Lila so they were like an unstoppable crime fighting team. It seemed to give Diego purpose and happiness so everyone supported it.

Ben usually just stayed with Klaus. And when they were all together Klaus would summon him to make him corporal and so that he could communicate with the rest of them.

And Five...he hadn’t done much. He was still partially healing from the stab wounds but he wasn’t in any pain. His siblings babied him for the first week to make sure he didn’t exert himself. It was sweet. It reminded Five that he didn’t have to be alone anymore.

Five smiled at the thought and then jolted when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Whoops! Didn’t mean to scare ya.” Klaus giggled as he slid into the chair next to him.

“What are you up to this beautiful morning?” Klaus asked.

Five scoffed and looked to him “Well I _was_ enjoying some peace and quiet before you came in.”

Klaus blew a raspberry at him in response.

Five looked to the entrance when he heard the front doors opening and the sound of arguing come in. He rolled his eyes fondly. His siblings couldn’t do anything without arguing it seemed.

Allison and Vanya were the first to come in. They both smiled and greeted them as they put the groceries away.

“So what’re we doing today?” Diego asked as he and Lila shut the doors.

“Actually I was thinking we could all hang out and go to the park or something...” Five mumbled quietly.

“Ugh. The PARK? Of course you’d pick a place that boring” Klaus groaned. Ben became materialized and punched Klaus in the shoulder, making Klaus yelp.

Five huffed a laugh. “Got any better ideas?” He asked.

“The park sounds great Five.” Vanya said with a smile.

Five gave her a happy nod.

“Alright. Let’s just put the groceries away and throw away the garbage bags from dads office. Then we can head to the park.” Luther said as he turned to the cabinets.

“I can take care of the office garbage.” Five said before blinking out of the room. He landed in the office and turned towards the two garbage bags laying against the door.

Five grabbed the first one and blinked down to the dumpsters in the alley. He quickly deposited the first bay before blinking back upstairs.

He grabbed the second one and blinked again. But right before he could throw it into the dumpster, the bag ripped and a box fell out.

“Shit.” Five sighed. He threw the bag in and turned around towards the box.

That’s strange. He hadn’t seen this box when they all went through their dads office. Five turned the wooden box around before cracking it open.

When Five opened it, the first thing he saw was a small note pad. Besides it laid a tape and a key, along with some old blood tests.

Five pulled out the notepad and flipped it open. He read the first words he saw

**_Number Five has an unpredictable power of time travel and spacial jumps. The child can only seem to control his spacial jumps, as he disappeared at the age of 13 after an argument about it. Number Five’s powers serve to be more useful than any of his siblings. The child has the most potential but unfortunately the smallest amount of patience. Number Five is one of my biggest failures for being unable to contain him long enough to study. If Number Five were to use the powers he has not yet discovered, the effects could be disastrous. Which is why I made the decision to never let him, nor any of his siblings know what he’s capable of. I’m afraid if he were to be misguided or put in the wrong hands, he could unleash a horrible amount of evil into this world. I’m partly glad Number Five disappeared when he did. Otherwise I might have been forced to terminate him myself._ **

Five dropped the note pad to the ground.

What was he talking about? Powers he hasn’t yet discovered? Unleashing evil into the world? None of it made sense...

Five quickly picked up the notepad and box before blinking into his room. What was so bad about him that his dad had to consider _killing_ him?

What was he afraid of?

And should he be afraid of it too...?


End file.
